


Sisterly Affections

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [33]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey and Stephanie bonded tightly.
Relationships: Lacey Evans & Stephanie McMahon
Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071276
Kudos: 1





	Sisterly Affections

To the surprise of almost everyone Stephanie and Lacey had bonded. Dana, Nia, Flick and Mickie had watched with mild surprise and a lot of pride as the two became close. Stephanie understood everything Lacey had been through and seemed to understand when Lacey needed a sleep buddy for nap times. 

The two had become known as nap buddies, neither girl too worried when they were left alone. Together they would be safe, they would be loved and protected. They knew the people who had taken on caring for them were determined to look after them. 

Stephanie had taken to giving Lacey little sisterly gifts, and occasional cuddles. The girls had been affectionate, staying together when they needed to.


End file.
